


In Each Other's Embrace

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: The infamous FPD cold gets to Jill and Roger takes care of her.“So, that cold finally got to you, huh?” he remarks, smirking slightly at her before he sinks down on the couch, settling Jill’s feet on his lap.





	In Each Other's Embrace

He’d known from overhearing her side of various phone calls that the infamous cold had been going around the FPD office for a few days. Still, Jill being Jill insisted that it would not affect her and he’d merely nodded skeptically. His skepticism was proven correct when he’d heard her sneezing and coughing that morning, but she’d told him she was fine and had headed in to work. [Roger knew that the workaholic, dedicated side of Jill would not agree – or, even contemplate – to take a day or two off when clients – and an entire office – depended on her so much. He has to admit that he would probably do the same].

The bedside digital clock reads 03:30 when he blinks his eyes open blearily, and rolls over only to find the other side of the bed that Jill usually occupies empty, though the pillow still bears the indentation of her head. He sits up, still rubbing sleep from his eyes, and hears the sound of coughing coming from the living room, so he half-stumbles out of the bedroom and makes his way into the living room where Jill is huddled on the couch, buried beneath several quilts, SportsCenter humming softly in the background though it doesn’t look like she’s actually watching.

“Are you okay?” he asks gently, perching himself on the end of the couch, moving his hand to pass her a new box of Kleenex he’d grabbed off the counter.

“Yeah,” she mutters bravely, sitting up and looking over at him, before coughing. “Just…” she starts to say but cuts herself off to sneeze. 

“So, that cold finally got to you, huh?” he remarks, smirking slightly at her before he sinks down on the couch, settling Jill’s feet on his lap.

“Mmph,” she answers, but her words are muffled by the tissue she’d used. “I’m fine,” she says before wiping her nose. “You don’t need to worry about me, I’ll be fin-” she sneezes again. Roger rolls his eyes smugly. “Honestly, Roger,” she adds before switching her position so she’s leaning against him, head resting on his shoulder.

“Jill,” he says softly, almost hesitantly, rubbing his hand across her back. “Why don’t you come to bed?” he asks gently, his blue eyes boring into hers. There’s a pregnant pause before, finally, Jill nods. Slowly, she sits up, letting Roger wrap his arm around her shoulders and guide her slowly back to the bedroom, her body both weak from the sickness and tiredness that she’s practically leaning on him and he’s practically carrying her. As they reach their bedroom, Roger gently lowers her onto bed, pushing her gently to the middle of the bed before covering her with the blankets and an extra quilt. Jill buries herself into the pillows and blankets, sniffling softly, and he smiles fondly as he sets another box of Kleenex on the nightstand. “I’ll make you some tea,” he says as she makes his way towards the kitchen, not waiting for the affirmative ‘mmph’ from Jill.

When he returns, she’s sitting up, having just deposited her bunched up tissue on the nightstand along with the others she’d used intermittently. Carefully, he approaches the nightstand, and she gives him a miserable look as he sets down the cup of tea.

“Do you need anything else?” he asks rather hesitantly. [They hadn’t quite done this yet – taken care of each other like that – though it’s familiar, almost comforting. He imagines Jill hadn’t really been taken care of in a while, and Roger likes that he can do this now]. She shakes her head and instead scoots over, patting the spot beside her, motioning for him to join her. He obeys immediately and Jill instantly buries herself into his side, her body warm, tangling her legs with his. Gently, he grabs the cup of tea and hands it to her, and she takes it obediently, not putting up a fight for once, before taking slow sip.

“You’ll probably get sick, too,” she mutters almost regretfully, her hand cupping his cheek gently before she takes another sip. He hums in agreement and smirks, his hand caressing her side lazily.

“Probably. I don’t care,” he says matter-of-factly. “You’re warm,” he says after a while, reaching with his free hand to open the bedside drawer where he keeps a thermometer. [It’s habit he kept even after Maggie and Lizzie had grown up, and after the girls and Renée had left, but the knowledge of the thermometer being buried in the drawer amongst various other things is oddly comforting]. “Here,” he mutters as she hands him her half-empty cup before he turns to measure her temperature.

“Roger…” she starts to say, but ends up coughing and he rolls his eyes with a sigh. She relents, pouting, and lets him take her temperature.

“100.6,” he says with a heavy sigh. “Ibuprofen?” he asks while reaching for the Advil in the nightstand drawer. This time, Jill doesn’t put up a fight and lets him give her the medication and more tea before he covers her with more blankets, letting her rest her head on his chest, his chin tucked over her head as he presses a tender kiss to her forehead, his arm wrapped around her.

“Love you,” she mutters softly into his chest and all Roger can do is to smile fondly before kissing the side of her face again.

“I love you too,” he says softly against her skin.

* * *

The next morning, he manages to untangle himself from her embrace and he goes out for a run before he picks up some donuts on the way home. He makes her a fruit smoothie before going to check up on her.

“Hey,” she says softly, smiling lazily at him from beneath pillows and blankets. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” he greets her, smiling at her fondly.

“What is that?” she asks bluntly, eyeing the tall glass in his hand.

“It’s a fruit smoothie. It’ll make you feel better,” he smirks as he nears the bed. Jill just sighs.

“Doesn’t look very appetizing,” she mutters with mild disdain.

“It’s got orange, lemon, grapefruit, apple, goji berries, and a whole bunch of stuff,” he tells her. “It’ll make you feel better,” he smirks.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” she grumbles. “Honestly…”

“It’s good for you,” he argues with a smirk.

“Roger…”

“Jill…” he warns carefully. With a roll of the eyes, she sits up and reaches for the glass before taking a slow sip as he watches her apprehensively.

“It’s… it’s not horrible,” she admits with a sigh, lifting her green eyes to meet his. Roger just beams. Slowly and reluctantly, she drinks half of the glass and he watches her, perplexed.

“C’mon, I also brought you coffee and donuts,” he tells her and he guides her to the kitchen, his arm habitually resting on the small of her back.

They enjoy a quiet breakfast before Jill decides she wants to take another nap before getting started on catching up for work. Wordlessly, he follws her and curls himself around her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his lips ghosting the side of her face.

“I’m probably contagious, you’ll get sick,” she tries to protest, but Roger doesn’t care.

“Oh, you are,” he smirks. “I don’t care,” he nod before pressing a soft, tender kiss on her forehead.

“Love you,” she mutters again and Roger can feel himself melt.

“I love you, too,” he says before kissing her again.


End file.
